The present invention relates to exercise and gym equipment and, more particularly, to a dumbbell carrier enabling users to safely transport a plurality of dumbbells with one hand and so allowing the user to carry other items with the other hand.
Attempting to carry multiple handheld-dumbbells in one hand is a hazard that could lead to serious injury. As a result, since people have only two hands, they can safely move only two dumbbells at one time. In a gym setting, the free weights are typically allocated to weight room or certain section of the gym. In commercial gyms, these weight rooms/sections can be large to accommodate scores of users. Because dumbbell weights tend to be moved all around throughout such weight rooms/sections during the course of the day, retrieval of such moved dumbbell weights at the end of the day can be a lengthy process, when done safely two at a time.
As can be seen, there is a need for a dumbbell carrier enabling users to safely transport a plurality of dumbbells with one hand and so allowing the user to carry other items with the other hand.